L'Elfe du Rohan
by Fatal Temptation
Summary: La jeune elfe Milwen du royaume de la Lothlórien chevauche vers le Rohan dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse contrer l'avancée de l'armée du Mordor. Sauf que l'esprit du roi Théoden a déjà été soumis à la volonté de Saroumane. Avec l'aide d'Eomer, le Capitaine de la Marche, elle va se battre pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, et si pour cela elle doit tout sacrifier... (Tome 1/2) -PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages sont tous issus des romans de J.R.R. Tolkien et des films de Peter Jackson (plus des films), sauf Milwen (et peut-être d'autres au fil du récit, mais je préviendrais), de même que les lieux et le contexte, qui sont la propriété de Tolkien...**

* * *

**Prologue :**** La mission de l'elfe**

Elle avait une mission, elle devait la remplir. La reine de la Lothlórien lui avait demandé d'apporter un message au roi Théoden du Rohan. Elle lui avait dit de lui transmettre ces paroles : _Vous devez prendre garde, Seigneur. Le Rohan tombera bientôt si vous ne prenez pas garde. _Or, elle savait aussi que le Rohan était leur seule chance de vaincre l'armée qui allait bientôt se mettre en marche depuis le Mordor.

Alors elle fit un peu accélérer son cheval Filindë, qui lui obéit sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle vit soudain les oreilles de son cheval se dresser plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et elle écouta tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la forêt qu'elle traversait. Elle entendit des pas rapides qui écrasaient les branches d'arbre tombées au sol, et elle sut parfaitement bien que ces personnages qui la suivaient n'étaient pas... des plus amicaux. Elle se tendit sur sa selle et pressa ses mollets contre les flancs de sa monture, la mettant au galop. Si elle sentait la nervosité de Filindë, elle savait aussi qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Pas maintenant. Lui aussi savait qu'elle était leur mission. Elle la lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'il l'avait comprise, parce que c'était l'un des Meharas, les seigneurs des chevaux. Or, ces derniers avaient des dons, c'était clair et net.

Elle sentit une odeur puante, tellement proche qu'elle faillit se boucher le nez. Faillit, bien entendu, parce que ce n'était pas très recommandé de lâcher la bride à son cheval dans un de ces moments-là (c'était une expression, vu que Filindë n'avait pas de bride, les Meharas n'en acceptant pratiquement pas). Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter le combat, et elle mit donc pied à terre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, en cet instant précis, c'était que le Meharas soit blessé, parce que s'il lui arrivait la moindre petite chose, ce serait à lui de transmettre ce message si important au roi du Rohan.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te fais confiance, Filindë. Si jamais il devait m'arriver la moindre petite chose, je veux que tu transmettes le message au roi Théoden. Peu importe la manière dont tu le feras, il faut juste que _tu le fasses._

Et, très étonnamment, le cheval parut acquiescer et s'éloigna vers la forêt, où, à sa lisière, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son amie pour observer le déroulement du combat.

L'elfe plaça une flèche sur la corde de son arc des Galhadrims (très solide et résistant, et très précis également), qu'elle banda, amenant ses doigts fins jusqu'à sa joue. Et elle attendit calmement que les Orcs veuillent bien se montrer.

Lorsque la première monstrueuse créature fit son apparition après avoir passé le virage, elle lâcha sa flèche, qui frappa l'Orc en plein front. Elle re-tira une bonne dizaine de fois avant que les Orcs de devant arrivent sur elle. Elle mit l'arc en bandoulière et dégaina ses deux lames elfiques, attachées dans son dos par un fourreau. Et elle passa à l'attaque. Or, une elfe qui combattait, c'était très impressionnant à voir. On aurait presque dit qu'elle dansait, tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides. Elle évita souplement une épée Orc qui fonçait vers sa gorge, et taillada d'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé la gorge de cet adversaire. Et même lorsque les créatures qui la suivaient rejoignirent leurs compagnons, elle ne reçut pas la moindre blessure. En cinq minutes, le combat fut terminé, et, comme elle en était sûre, l'elfe avait gagné.

Le cheval sortit d'un pas léger de la forêt et s'avança dans le chemin. L'elfe sourit à son compagnon et dit :

\- J'étais sûre que je gagnerais ! Et toi, tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cheval la regarda d'un air de dire : _Ce ne serait pas de la vantardise, tout de même ?, _tout en s'ébrouant. Il paraissait quand même acquiescer, et le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit.

Elle rangaina ses deux lames après les avoir un peu essuyées, histoire qu'elles ne rouillent pas à force d'être souillées de sang. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se battait souvent, mais elle devait tout de même combattre quelques Orcs _très _aventureux qui prenaient l'initiative très idiote de franchir les frontières de la Lórien.

Et puis, son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle disait au Meharas :

\- Mais c'est tout de même étrange que des Orcs viennent en Rohan, aussi loin de leur créateur... À moins que quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour en créer, surtout des Uruk-Hais, ait rejoint les rangs de Sauron. En tout cas, Filindë, je suis persuadée, moi, Milwen du royaume de la Lothlórien, que cela n'augure strictement rien de bon...

Elle bondit d'un bon souple sur le dos de son cheval et le mit au galop en s'écriant :

\- Nous devons nous hâter vers Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld, pour prévenir le roi Théoden et ses cavaliers de la Marche !

* * *

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire sur ****_Le Seigneur des Anneaux _****! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews (****_bonnes comme mauvaises, au moins je saurais votre avis_****)...**

**P.S. :**** Normalement, nouvel update demain... :-)**


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'ombre d'un roi

**Chapitre 1 : L'ombre d'un roi**

La jeune elfe passait à travers des villages du Rohan en trombe, voulant atteindre le plus vite possible Edoras et le château du roi. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil des paysans et des fermiers qui la regardaient d'un air étonné. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était remplir sa mission.

Elle refit une de ses brèves pauses pour soulager un peu Filindë de son poids, il devait vraiment commencer à fatiguer, même si elle ne pesait pas bien lourd.

\- Encore un dernier petit effort, _mellon __nín (mon ami), _lui murmura-t-elle avec douceur. On y sera demain, normalement, et je te laisserais aux bons soins des palefreniers du Rohan, le temps de porter ce message.

Elle repartit après trente minutes passées à marcher en rond.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle arriva vers midi à Edoras et galopa à traverd les rues de la cité d'or, à toute allure.

Elle bondit à terre avec une agilité infinie, et se précipita d'abord vers l'écurie, où elle ordonna à Filindë de se tenir tranquille pendant qu'on le brossait et qu'on le rentrait dans la stalle. Elle courut ensuite vers le palais, où des gardes la stoppèrent net, devant la porte.

\- Nous sommes navrés, jeune elfe, mais nous devons prendre toutes vos armes. Sur ordre de... Grima Langue-de-Serpent, dit le garde qui avait l'air de posséder un grade un peu plus important que les autres.

\- Sur l'ordre de qui ? demanda Milwen en se débarrassant de ses deux lames principales, mais aussi des petits couteaux placés dans ses bottes et dans un fourreau à sa taille, et aussi et surtout de son arc et de son carquois.

Le garde ne répondit pas et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle du trône du Rohan.

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le roi était recroquevillé sur son trône, et à ses côtés se tenait un homme aux cheveux si sombres et si gras, et à la peau si flasque sur ses joues qu'elle ne pût retenir un léger mouvement de dégoût.

\- Qui êtes-vous donc pour pénétrer ainsi sans l'autorisation du roi dans cette salle ?

Il se détourna de l'homme agenouillé sur les marches (vers le roi, pas vers lui) et s'approcha d'elle. Cette fois, elle recula d'un pas, en redressant le menton.

\- Et _vous, _qui êtes-vous pour donner de tels ordres à la place du roi ?

Elle se détourna de lui et s'avança vers le trône où se tenait le roi Théoden, et elle s'agenouilla pile en face de lui, comme l'homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et ondulés, mi-longs, dont elle ressentait toute la colère et le ressentiment.

\- Seigneur, je vous apporte un message de la Dame de la Lòrien.

Le roi ne réagit pas, mais l'homme à sa gauche si. Il la saisit vivement par le bras et sortit avec elle de la salle du trône, non sans avoir jeté un regard incendiaire à celui que Milwen devinait être Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Une fois dehors, ou plutôt à l'intérieur des écuries, il la relâcha et tourna vers elle son visage furieux.

\- Mais êtes-vous devenue folle, Dame de la Lòrien ?

Elle faillit s'offusquer, mais elle devina que l'homme du Rohan, au grade sans doute très important, ne pensait pas à mal, alors elle se radoucit.

\- Je ne suis pas Dame de la Lòrien, mais Milwen de la Lòrien. Et non, je ne suis pas folle. J'ai simplement un très important message à transmettre au roi Théoden, de la part de Dame Galadriel.

\- Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund et cousin du roi, capitaine de la Marche. Et votre message ne parviendra pas aux oreilles du roi, mais à celles de Saroumane le traître. Alors je vous conseille de repartir vers la Lòrien et d'y rester. Le Rohan ne peut plus rien pour la Terre du Milieu.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria l'elfe. N'êtes-vous pas capitaine de la Marche ? Si vous vous battez contre l'emprise de Saroumane sur vos terres, vos hommes vous suivront. Le Rohan _n'est pas _perdu, c'est impossible. Il est notre seule chance !

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la fin de sa phrase sonnait comme étant un peu hystérique.

Eomer eut un sourire triste et lui dit :

\- Restez à Edoras si vous le voulez, dame Milwen de la Lòrien, mais sachez que l'on ne peut plus rien pour notre roi. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines qu'il est sous la volonté de ce traître.

_Voilà donc pourquoi Galadriel ne reçoit plus de nouvelles du Rohan depuis le mois passé, _se dit mentalement Milwen. _Mais je vais rester et attendre... Cela fera le plus grand bien, et à moi et à Filindë._

* * *

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre update... :) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Normalement, prochaine update demain... :-)**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le Rohan, pays des chevaux

**Désolée, je crois que j'ai un peu trop tardé à poster ce chapitre... :( Un peu beaucoup même... :-(**

**Et comme j'adoooooooooore les elfes, je leur prête plein de qualités dans mon histoire, juste pour vous mettre au courant... :-) Eh oui, je suis comme ça moi... :)**

**Et encore une question, le nom du cheval d'Eomer c'est bien Firefoot non ? Je ne m'en re-souviens plus...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le Rohan, pays des chevaux**

\- Dame Milwen ? l'interpella soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait vaguement.

Elle poussa un grand soupir et se détourna du beau paysage qu'offrait le Rohan, pour se tourner vers le garde qui lui avait confisqué ses armes, et qui ne les lui avaient toujours pas rendues d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas trop être appelée ainsi : 'Dame Milwen', cela faisait trop poli, et elle n'aimait pas la politesse, parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle s'accompagnait toujours d'un petit air condescendant, envers elle en tout cas. Mais elle ne l'avait pas dit à ce garde, alors elle ne lui reprocha pas de l'avoir appelée ainsi.

\- Oui ?

\- Quelqu'un, je ne peux vous dire qui, a demandé à vous voir. Je dois vous y conduire.

Intriguée, elle se leva d'un mouvement emprunt de fluidité, et se mit à le suivre. Il se dirigea vers les écuries d'Edoras et lui laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'elle entre, ce qu'elle fit.

Il referma la porte derrière elle, et elle s'avança dans les écuries désertes.

Une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche l'interpella (encore) :

\- Milwen de la Lòrien ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Que voulez-vous, seigneur Eomer ?

Il s'accouda à la porte d'une stalle où se trouvait un cheval alezan.

\- Je m'étonnais que vous soyiez encore ici, à Edoras.

\- Pourquoi cela vous étonnait-il ? Après tout, les plaines du Rohan sont un assez beau paysage à observer, sourit-elle. Sauf dans la direction d'Isengard, où de la fumée s'élève continuellement, s'assombrit-elle presque aussitôt en regardant dans la direction concernée, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers ce mur et observer cette fumée noire.

Il se contenta de dire :

\- Heureux que le Rohan vous plaise tant... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait venir.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Parce que ce que vous m'avez dit avant-hier, cela m'a étonné de la part d'une elfe... Comment pouvez-vous espérer autant du Rohan ?

\- Parce que le Rohan est la patrie des Rohirrim, et que ce sont presque les meilleurs guerriers que cette Terre connaisse !

\- À part les elfes.

\- Oui, à part les elfes, mais notre peuple se dirige à présent vers Valinor par les bateaux de Cìrdan, à partir des Havres Gris pour la plupart, et ils ne peuvent donc pas vous aider. Et ne croyez pas qu'ils sont tous entraînés à prendre les armes, ce serait on ne peut plus faux !

Milwen prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort, mais heureusement pour elle, le Rohirrim ne se vexa pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en disant :

\- Je ne croyais pas cela, Milwen de la Lòrien. Mais l'aide des elfes restants me serait tout de même précieuse, pour ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Et vos conseils également.

\- Mes conseils ? Mais vous avez bien plus d'expérience politique que moi ! Vous allez même succéder à votre oncle si jamais il en venait à mourir !

Cette fois, le regard de l'homme devint glacial et il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'un air coupable.

Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours qu'elle s'emporte aussi facilement ? Cette tendance commençait vraiment à l'énerver !

Il hocha vivement la tête, signe qui voulait dire que ses excuses étaient acceptées, mais il avait toujours l'air de lui en vouloir.

\- Mes conseils, donc ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce que vous m'avez dit avant-hier m'a marqué. Et que j'ai besoin d'aide maintenant que... que Théodred est mort...

La voix du compagnon de l'elfe se brisa légèrement sur le nom de son cousin.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec gravité. Je vous donnerai tous les conseils que je peux vous donner.

\- Mais pourquoi dites-vous donc que vous n'avez pas d'expérience politique ? Vous êtes une elfe de l'apparence d'une jeune femme humaine de plus de 20 ans. Vous devez donc être âgée dans votre vie d'elfe.

Elle hésita puis acquiesça :

\- Oui. J'ai 1759 ans très précisément.

\- Mille... Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Elle eut un léger rire devant son étonnement et son air choqué.

\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu, j'ai 1759 ans.

Il la regarda encore d'un air ébahi.

\- D'accord... Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'expérience politique ?

\- Je suis l'une des chefs de patrouille des Galadhrims, et c'est seulement parce que Dame Galadriel me fait confiance qu'elle m'a envoyée ici. Sinon, je n'ai pas d'expérience politique. Je suis seulement _très _impétueuse...

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire, puis porta son attention vers le cheval alezan.

\- C'est votre cheval, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Firefoot.

\- Il est superbe !

\- Et doué... ajouta le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche en souriant et en flattant l'encolure de son cheval.

\- Voici Filindë, désigna-t-elle le Meharas. Un des Meharas.

En entendant son nom, le cheval redressa la tête et dressa les oreilles. Il avança la tête par-dessus la cloison de sa stalle et regarda son amie.

Son compagnon sortit de la stalle de son cheval et referma la petite porte derrière lui.

\- Un Meharas ? Je n'en avais jamais vu... s'émerveilla-t-il. Mais en tout cas, il est splendide !

Elle sourit de nouveau, amusée :

\- Donc, que vouliez-vous me dire, seigneur Eomer ?

\- Demain, nous irons en-dehors de la ville en compagnie de Gamelin et de Hàma. Nous discuterons à ce moment-là.

Elle acquiesça et rentra dans la stalle de Filindë, pendant qu'Eomer sortait de l'écurie.

\- N'est-il pas sympathique, _mellon nìn _? demanda-t-elle à son cheval, qui la regarda puis hocha la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises...**

**Bisous... :-)**


End file.
